1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bottles and, more particularly, to bottles having a top cover lid, a drinking straw, and an integral handle secured to the cover lid and to the drinking straw, and providing a cap for the drinking straw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of bicycle riding and jogging, and the like, has popularized the use of portable liquid carrier vehicles or bottles which a shopper, a rider, jogger, etc., may easily utilize while riding, running, walking, etc. Such containers are typically referred to as "sports bottles" and typically hold varying amounts of liquids. Such sports bottles typically include a cylindrical container or cup with a cover or lid that fits relatively tightly or in a relatively well defined sealing relationship with the container or cup so that the water or other liquid refreshment in the container does not spill out under the typical circumstances in which the container is employed.
To facilitate the drinking, the cover or lid includes an aperture and a straw extends through the aperture. The straw is in a generally tight engagement with the aperture so as to provide a relatively good seal to prevent the liquid from sloshing out of the cap through the aperture. Moreover, the straw is relatively strong and is designed for a relatively long term use. That is, the straw is not relatively flimsy so as to be discarded after a single use. Rather, just as the container or cup is designed to be refilled and this is a relatively permanent element, the straw is also designed to be a relatively permanent element, capable of withstanding usage over a relatively long period of time.
While such sports bottles are in relatively wide spread use, and are used under varying circumstances, there is a requirement that the sports bottle be kept in a relatively upright position, or at least have the upper tip of the straw above the liquid levels a sufficient distance to prevent the liquid refreshment from flowing out through the straw.
A sports bottle may be used in a variety of situations, such as secured to a frame of a bicycle, to a belt of a jogger, or it may be carried by the hand, etc. Regardless, of the particular use, the bottle apparatus may be subjected to dust, dirt, etc., as well to splashing, sloshing, etc., which may resort in problems with the straw.
Another potential problem with the container itself is that the container must be grasped by the user for drinking purposes and for handling purposes. For persons with small hands, holding the container may require the use of both hands. Similarly, persons with small hands may not be able to safely and conveniently carry the apparatus with one hand.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes some of the limitations or problems of the prior art by providing a sports bottle with a handle or strap secured to both the cover and the straw.